


27 Years

by Phineasflynns



Series: Reddie Drabbles [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bev is sassy, Chaotic old man gays, M/M, The other Losers are in it, but if I did they’d be in love, theyre in love I don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: The soft whisper of his name is enough for every organ within his body to feel as though it’s been liquified. Richie turns on legs made of jello and wide brown eyes focus upon Eddie. His heart almost pounds out of his chest.27 years, and there he is. 27 years of wondering who he was missing, all answered with a breath of his name.





	27 Years

“Richie.”

The soft whisper of his name is enough for every organ within his body to feel as though it’s been liquified. Richie turns on legs made of jello and wide brown eyes focus upon Eddie. His heart almost pounds out of his chest. 

27 years, and there he is. 27 years of wondering who he was missing, all answered with a breath of his name. 

Eddie. How could he have ever forgotten Eddie? Beautiful, soft, sweet Eddie. His Eddie.

“Eddie.” Richie chokes, eyes wide, and Eddie brightens visibly, taking a half step toward the other man. 

“Rich.” He breathes, and Richie feels as though the breath has been punched from his lungs. 

He’s not thinking straight as his feet carry him forward, closing the distance between them in four quick steps, and then his hands are grabbing Eddie’s cheeks. Eddie’s eyes flash with realization and Richie barely has time to realize that Eddie is leaning to meet him before their lips crash together. 

It’s completely graceless, teeth clacking together, but they sort themselves out quickly and Richie sags against the shorter man. 

Liquid fire surges through his veins and he presses closer, shivering when Eddie’s hands lift to clutch at his shoulders. 

Bill clears his throat, and the other Losers join in, but Richie and Eddie ignore them. When Richie finally leans back Eddie chases his lips with a grunt of complaint, and Richie whimpers and helplessly falls back into him. 

“Jeeze g-g-guys.” Bill rolls his eyes but he can’t hide the fond smile on his lips. 

“Should we leave you two alone?” Ben asks, and Mike gestures to the door. 

“Or perhaps you could get a room.”

“Or wait until after dinner to catch up on twenty-seven years of sloppy handjobs.” Bev chirps, and Richie snorts a laugh against Eddie’s lips.

“Bev!” Eddie screeches while Richie howls with laughter. 


End file.
